ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 512 (2nd January 1990)
Plot Hazel steals a key to Colin's empty flat from Dot and checks it out. Arthur gets Ian and Pete to keep an eye on Pauline as she recuperates at home. Sufia has enough of Ashraf and packs her bag to leave. Diane is in a mood. Hazel takes Rod to Colin's flat and tells him she wants them to squat there. Ian talks to Pauline about how she and Arthur felt when Martin was born. Dot, Marge and Mo unite to try and sort the rubbish out in the Square once and for all. Shireen informs Ashraf of Sufia's intentions of leaving. Michelle is down over Danny. Trevor wants dating advice from someone as he prepares to go out for the evening with Shireen. Ashraf stops Sufia from leaving. He tells her that he will stop seeing Stella and wants his family to unite. Rod disagrees with Hazel's idea of squatting. He drinks at The Vic alone. Vince tells Frank he is moving into Carmel's flat. Diane tries to talk to Frank but he is not interested in what she has to say. Barbara introduces herself to Pauline. The pair begin talking about Pete and get along well. Ian shows Pat photos of the new baby and tells her the nurses think he has his father's eyes - Simon panics upon hearing what Ian has said. Danny arrives at The Vic with a bottle of alcohol for Michelle. Her mood instantly brightens. Pete is relieved to hear Barbara gets along with Pauline. Shireen accepts Trevor's offer of a date. Rod agrees to squat in Colin's flat with Hazel. He wonders how he will tell Dot he is moving out of her house. Ashraf phones Stella from the launderette. Rod tells Dot he is moving into Colin's flat, but before he can tell her he is squatting, Hazel walks in on their conversation and blurts the news out. Cast Regular cast *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Sufia - Rani Singh *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pete - Peter Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Vince - Hepburn Graham *Marge - Pat Coombs *Mo - Edna Dore *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Hazel - Virginia Fiol *Barbara - Alannah O'Sullivan *Danny - Saul Jephcott Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room and hallway *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen and living room Notes *Michael Ferguson became the show's third executive producer with this episode, remaining in the role for 172 episodes; his final credit airing in Episode 683 on 22nd August 1991. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I want you and I want my family and I don't want you to walk out that door.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,310,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1990 episodes